Naruto Two-shot: Sweetly Wasteful & Icha Icha Please
by KertHertBert
Summary: TwoShot request by Mayonayys. Slightly based on the story The Strangest Little Light. Rated M for language. (HidanxOC) (KisamexOC) Sweetly Wasteful: Hidan was always so rude to Olivia. Well she has finally had enough. Too bad about the waste though.. Icha Icha Please: Kamryn LOVES books. After buying her first Icha book she gets to have her very own Icha Icha moment
1. Sweetly Wasteful

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters in it. The OC Kamryn belongs to myself and the OC Olivia belongs to Mayonayys.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Olllliiiiiiiivvvviiiiaaaaa!"

Turning around at hearing her name being called, the brunette smiled at her best friend, Kamryn.

The blonde woman approached her, a wide grin on her face, "Guess what I just found outtttt! ~". She had a sing song tone to her voice which made Olivia smile and roll her eyes at the same time.

She didn't wait for a response, "We get to go to town today! ~", she bounced excitedly and grabbed Olivia's hand, dragging her off to their shared room to get ready.

After the girls got ready they left their room and started down the hall. Olivia was slightly uncomfortable but that's what she got for letting Kam pick out her outfit.

The older blonde had picked out some jean short shorts, a dark green tank top, and some simple sandals. She had tried to get her to wear a crop top! Her reasoning for dressing her so scantily was that it was going to be 'Really freaking hot'.

Kamryn was sporting similar attire with sandals and shorts but went with a peachy colored crop top for herself.

Olivia thought it worked for her friend but didn't feel comfortable walking around with half a shirt.

She then realized she never asked who they were going to town with.

"So who is taking us to town?"

Kamryn smiled at her, and Olivia could have sworn she winked, before facing ahead again.

"Kisame…"

Olivia shrugged. Kisame was okay, she could deal with him. As long as it wasn't H-

"Oh and Hidan too. ~"

Olivia sighed and scrunched up her face, making her friend laugh.

It isn't that she didn't like Hidan… in fact that was the problem. He was rude and vulgar and cursed like a sailor. But. She didn't dislike him. At all. She thought she may even be getting feelings for him. Nah. Probably disgust from over exposure.

When they got to the entrance, the guys were waiting on them.

Hidan didn't even look their way before speaking.

"The fuck took you girls so damn long?"

Olivia scrunched her face at him while Kamryn rolled her eyes, deeming it necessary to reply to him.

"We were getting ready you ding bat"

Kamryn smiled at Kisame and gave a small wave, who smiled back.

But what she didn't notice was that before she started to pay attention to the shark man, he was checking her out. Olivia knew there was something between those two. No matter what, Kam kept denying it though.

Hidan finally turned around, looking like he was going to go off on Kamryn, but stopped short.

He was staring. He needed to stop staring. But damn. Olivia looked good. He scanned over her outfit, appreciating the low cut of the tank top and the short shorts.

Hidan made himself look away. Thankfully the brunette was completely oblivious to anything and everything.

"You all ready to head out? We have been waiting for fucking ever."

He saw Olivia roll her eyes and poke her tongue out at him from the corner of his eye.

Which was oddly infuriating and cute at the same time.

He needed to get a grip.

Liv honestly didn't get what the big deal was, he was always complaining.

They finally headed out, to Hidan's great relief.

Kisame and Kamryn walked ahead, chatting and laughing. Leaving Olivia and Hidan in silence.

Or she was hoping silence.

"Why the fuck are you dressed like a slut?"

Olivia scoffed. She was used to his horrible manners and language now, it used to make her super uncomfortable.

She reached over and pinched him.

"OW, what the fuck you bitch!"

He rubbed his arm where she had pinched him, glaring at her.

She shrugged at him, "That was very rude. It is hot outside and I'd rather not die of a heat stroke."

Which wasn't untrue. Kam had been right, it was killer hot out.

After what seemed like forever of walking with the grouchy Hidan, who kept mumbling curses at her under his breath, they _finally_ made it to town.

Kamryn was looking around excitedly, "So! What should we do first?!"

Olivia smiled at how excited she was, and honestly new the perfect thing to push it over to childlike excitement.

"Hey Kam, isnt that a book store?" She pointed out the store she was referring to as she said this.

The group could literally see stars in her eyes and fireworks going off behind her. She had already read all the books on the bookshelves in their shared room, no one else would let her borrow books so Olivia was sure her friend was slowly dying on the inside.

"Holy crud let's goooo!" Kam grabbed Kisames hand in her excitement and started dragging him to the store. Liv was definitely sure the only reason she was able to drag him was because he was still staring at their linked hands in shock.

She started to walk after the two when an arm stopped her.

"Hell fucking no. I am not fucking going into a damn boring ass bookstore, fuck that."

Liv frowned at the arm that was blocking her and the up at Hidan, who was glaring down at her.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do? Kam will probably be in there for hours."

"Then why the fuck would you point the store out?!"

"Because she loves reading and has already read everything in our room."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, grabbing her by her wrist and dragging her off in a random direction.

Déjà vu much?

She sighed and didn't even bother asking where they were going, the idiot probably wouldn't answer anyways.

After several minutes he finally let go of her wrist, letting her rub it, it was sore.

Looking up she realized they were at a restaurant.

Hidan walked in without her and she had to jog to catch up, damn her shorter legs.

Turns out it was a barbeque place. According to Hidan their food was 'The best fucking shit ever', and he was starving from having to wait for her and Kam to get ready.

She only rolled her eyes and began looking over the menu. The waitress came by to get their drink orders, but seemed to stay to flirt shamelessly with Hidan.

He seemed annoyed by her, but that didn't stop the uneasy feeling in Liv's stomach. She pushed it aside, telling herself that she was just hungry.

Finally fed up with the waitress who still hadn't gotten them their drinks or gotten the hint that Hidan wasn't interested, Olivia snapped.

"Excuse me, could you _please_ do your damn job and get us our drinks? And if you really feel like that asshole," she pointed at Hidan," sitting there, who obviously isn't interested, is really worth it then please get us a new waitress".

The waitress finally left, glaring at Liv. Apparently the waitress's manager saw and heard everything and came to apologize and pointed out their new waiter, who brought their drinks and took their orders.

Now in a grouchy mood, Liv just stared out the window.

"Well that was fucking awesome. And hot".

Liv turned to Hidan, scrunching her face up, "What?"

He grinned at her, "You going off on that bitch. It was fucking hot as hell".

She could feel her face heat up and just when she was going to fuss at him, their food arrived.

She mumbled a quick "Idiot.." under her breath and started eating.

Their meal went by quietly, Liv occasionally glancing up at the silver haired man.

Once they finished, Liv ordered a double scoop chocolate ice cream cone on the way out. It was the perfect balance for the heat, and plus her sweet tooth was kicking in.

They had been walking for a bit when Hidan stopped, staring at her.

"What?"

"You are a fucking mess, Jashin damn it don't you know how to eat a fucking ice cream cone?"

Blushing and glaring at him, she looked past him to see her reflection in a store window, and indeed there was chocolate all around her mouth. She blushed darker.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me before?!"

She tried in vain to wipe it all away with the single napkin they had given her.

Hidan scowled, "What the fuck do you think I am bitch? Your damn mother?"

Today just wasn't her day. She was so tired of dealing with his shit and his stupid mouth. Practically fuming, she shoved the remainder of her ice cream in his face.

Glaring at his dumbfounded face she huffed and stormed off, ignoring all the stares they were getting.

After a minute she regretted storming off. She had no clue where she was. Also she was mad at herself for wasting her ice cream on that dumbass.

She was walking past an alleyway when someone grabbed her roughly, covering her mouth and shoving her against the wall.

Terrified, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to scream past the hands, thrashing in the person hold.

"Fuck, you lunatic would you fucking stay still!?"

It took a moment but the voice registered, opening her eyes she glared at Hidan and bit down on his palm.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK YOU COCKSUCKING BITCH"

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you?! You don't just grab a girl and drag her into an alley!"

She went to slap him but stopped short. She about died laughing. His face was still covered in chocolate ice cream.

She hunched over laughing, losing her breath from laughing so hard.

"What the fuck is so funny?!"

"Y-you! You left the fucking ice cream on your faceee!"

Glaring at her, Hidan wiped the ice cream from his face.

Practically growling at her, "You fucking bitch", he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, squeezing her wrists tightly until she winced and stopped laughing.

Glaring at him, she moved to kick him which he easily blocked before crushing her against the wall with his body.

She gasped as the air was forced from her lungs at the pressure, surprisingly he let up the pressure after this, but not enough to let her get away.

After catching her breath she glared at him, hoping he could feel the daggers. He was close, way too close.

"You are too close to me, it is called personal space, asshat. Let me go."

All that did was make him bring his face closer," what the fuck can you do bitch, nothing. You should be fucking begging me to forgive you".

Olivia couldn't help the small blush that rose to her cheeks, he was _really_ close.

"I would never beg you, asshole, let me go or I'll scream".

"You are so fucking impossible".

Before she could say anything else his lips were against hers.

She didn't even have time to process what happened when he pulled back.

She stared at him, he looked kind of confused himself.

"Wha… forget that fucking happened, okay?"

He stared at her, waiting for her response. She scrunched her face up. She was so confused. She wanted to slap him for kissing her. She wanted to kiss him again.

Her eyes trailed down his face from his gaze to his lips.

"Olivia?"

She was fairly certain that was the first time he had said her name, at least to her. It sounded… quite lovely…

His grip had loosened on her wrists when he kissed her. She took the opportunity to push his hands aside and lightly grab the man's face, pressing her lips to his.

After a stunned second Hidans hands moved to her hips as he returned the kiss.

They held the kiss for a moment before separating and staring at each other.

Olivia turned bright red, "uh… sorry… yeah… that didn't happen".

He raised a brow at her.

"Hell no, that fucking happened"

"Bu-", He pressed his lips to hers once again.

Effectively silenced, she melted into the kiss.

She wasn't sure what was happening, but all that mattered at that moment was the sweet hint of chocolate on his lips.

 **Second part to be continued in second chapter!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy part one of this twoshot and continue to read to the second part.**

 **This was written for my best friend, Mayo, who is also my coauthor of our story The Strangest Little Light (TSLL), which is where these OC's come from.** **This does NOT take place in our story it is just a thing I wrote up for Mayo. The couples portrayed in this are not together in our story (yet ;) ).**

 **I hope you decide to check out our story, and I REALLY hope you like this twoshot!**

 **-K**


	2. Icha Icha Please

They had been in the bookstore for an hour and a half already, Kamryn felt kind of bad because Kisame was stuck there with her, but she was having a really good time.

She already had several books picked out. Kisame had some books picked out as well. They were currently taking a last look over the selection, when she spotted a big wall dedicated to a specific series.

"Huh, I didn't notice that…"

Kisame looked up and looked at what had caught her attention.

He raised a brow and shook his head, "You wouldn't like those"

She looked at him confused, "Why? A book is a book~ Im going to go check them out, they have to be good if they have a whole wall dedicated to them"

Smiling she walked towards the wall, Kisame shook his head at her but followed, he didn't want to miss this.

Making quick work, she picked one up reading the title, 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Shrugging she opened it and began reading.

Kisame watched as she read through the book. He could tell she was a fast reader, her eyes moving over the pages quickly.

He then looked her over. She was incredibly attractive to him. Her blonde hair was tucked behind her ears and every once in a while she huffed to blow her bangs out of her brown eyes, which was cute as hell.

The crop top was the color of a peach and it seemed to make her look tanner and the color went really well with her hair. It also showed off her stomach and hips. Which he had earlier noticed a small birthmark a little above and towards the back of her right hip.

Her short shorts seemed to accentuate her long legs, her slightly thicker thighs deliciously exposed.

He quickly look back up at her face as images started to flash through his head. He had gotten carried away accidentally. She was a friend. Only that.

Kam felt her face heat up, this book was really well written. And definitely for adults. She cleared her throat and closed the book, looking up at the shark man who was giving her an 'I told you so' look.

Raising her eyebrows at him she kept the book in one hand and with the other started grabbing all the others in the series, a smirk on her face. She was pretty open about what she liked reading, she was an adult and wasn't embarrassed.

Kisame practically choked on his own saliva at seeing her grab the books.

"You are going to read them?!"

"Hell yeah, they seem great and well written. And they seem like they have some juicy parts", she winked at him.

She could have sworn something flashed in his eyes but pushed that aside.

"Ready to go? Sorry I took so long, I just really missed being surrounded by books".

He smiled at her, his sharp teeth showing, "It's okay. I am glad you enjoyed yourself".

She smiled back, now in a good mood. They carried their load of books to the counter and checked out.

Leaving the store they saw Olivia and Hidan walking towards them. Olivia looked flushed and Hidan was walking closer to her than before, a smirk on his face.

Kam narrowed her eyes at Olivia but her friend shook her head, hinting for her to drop it.

The walk home was filled with talk about books with Kisame and listening to Olivia and Hidan bicker back and forth about…. Ice cream?

Once back at the base her and Liv head to their room, saying goodbye to the men.

As soon as they got to their room Liv ran for the bathroom and locked herself in, shocking Kamryn.

After hearing the shower cut on she decided to talk to her friend about it later. She changed into some loose sweatpants and a tank top before grabbing the Icha Icha book she started in the book store and leaving the room.

Walking into the empty living room she sighed happily, she was hoping it was empty so she could read in quiet.

Settling down at the end of the big couch, she curled up with the book, opening it and picking it up where she left off.

She was almost done with the book and was quite surprised, she had a light blush on her cheeks as she kept reading. She was right to assume it was well written, it even surpassed some of the bestselling adult novels that regularly came through her office.

She felt someone plop down on the couch next to her, making her bounce and squeak in surprise.

Looking up at the person with wide eyes and a reddening face, she cursed at herself for not paying attention.

It was Kisame.

"Did I scare you?", he chuckled at her shocked face as he asked this.

She laughed, embarrassed.

"A bit, yeah. Sorry I was really in to the book".

He grinned, "Liking your porn?"

Her jaw dropped.

"It's not porn! It's an adult novel!"

Despite this she felt her face continue to get brighter, and it didn't help that the shark man was laughing at her.

Huffing she closed her book and stood up, "It is a love novel and I think it is quite good".

The chuckling blue man grabbed her arm as she was walking away, trying to stop her so he could apologize.

Figuring he would let go, she tried to keep walking.

He didn't let go.

She fell back with squeak, landing right on Kisame's lap.

Her face, which was cooling off, heated back up at how close they were.

He looked at her in shock, "Sorry…my bad"

Kamryn cleared her throat and tried to tell the butterflies in her stomach to flutter their asses elsewhere.

"I-It's okay… sorry for landing on you..", she moved to get up as she spoke but he wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from doing so.

Confused she look at her friend, "Wha-".

His eyes were focused on her, the look in his eyes made the butterflies all but erupt through her.

Kisame's large hand lifted to her face, his thumb grazing over her cheek.

"Kisa-", she had start to ask if he was okay, but was cut off as he gently pulled her face to his and kissed her.

She wasn't sure when it happened but the butterflies must have been replaced with birds or something.

Before she realized what she was doing, she was kissing the shark man back.

When they separated Kisame smiled at her.

It was funny to her, there was a part just like this in her book.

 **Alright guys! the end! I hope you all enjoy and I realllllly hope you decide to check out Mayonayys's stuff which includes the story I coauthor: The Strangest Little Light!**

 **Maybe I'll write more if enough people ask me to :)**

 **-K**


End file.
